


The Riker Maneuver

by pickleplum



Series: Ancient History [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Athene Noctua Verse, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Embarrassment, Gen, Hero Worship, Minor Injuries, Nerdiness, Pain, Star Trek References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Jaeger pilot has their hero, but few risk as much to emulate theirs as <em>Vulcan Specter</em>'s right hemisphere did as a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Riker Maneuver

**Author's Note:**

> 4 September 2006  
> Port Macquarie, Australia

\- close as I could get (ᑊᘩᑊ) (10/09/11, Sydney) — Jackson J -

Logan sighs, flings his pencil at the ceiling.

It sticks for a moment, then falls—

He dodges.

—bounces on the hardwood before rolling under the bed.

He spins his desk chair—leaving his maths homework completely blank—shoves to his feet, shtumps out the door and along the hallway.

A squeal and a _thud_ —like a body hitting the floor—and a _bang_ from Jack's room.

Logan doubles back, pokes his head through the doorway.

Jack, under his toppled chair and curled in a very tight ball in front of his desk.

Logan rolls his eyes. "You tried the Trekkie thing again, ay?"

"Shu' up," squeaks Jack.

"Hope you don't want kids."

"Shut. **Up.** "

Logan shrugs, moseys to the kitchen and a second after-school snack.

He's got a treble-decker sandwich on a plate and's peeling an orange when Jack shuffles in. "Good to see you up and about so quickly."

"Screw. You."

Logan pulls the orange into sections.

Jack rummages in the pantry, reappears with a couple of granola bars.

"Why d'you keep doing that, anyway?"

"Doing what? The chair thing?"

"Yeff."

"It's bad-ass to pull off." Jack shrugs, unwrapping one of his snacks.

"But you **can't** pull it off. You're gonna rupture something trying." Logan takes another mouthful of sandwich.

"It's called **practice**. You should try it sometime." Jack bites into his bar.

Logan swallows. "'m too smart to 'practice' something that can literally bust my balls 'fore I get the knack."

"How many times you smash yourself on the banister before you 'got the knack' of sliding down?"

"I was fuckin' **eight** and **you're** old enough t'know better."

"I'll get it soon," grumbles Jack.

"You keep telling yourself that, Captain." Logan grins, pops an orange piece in his mouth. "Causing yourself all that pain just to be an even **bigger** nerd."

"Screw. You. Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, sixteen-year-old Jackson's trying to copy [Jonathan Frakes' infamous method of sitting down while playing Commander William Riker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVIGhYMwRgs). Jackson, being shorter than Mr Frakes, even after he hits his full height, can't pull this off quite as easily, much to his younger brother's delight.
> 
> You can blame artificiallifecreator for putting this idea in my head. They were also the beta for this little slice of humor.
> 
> Photo by [Ronald Woan](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rwoan/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rwoan/6051267645/).


End file.
